dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Faire Dragon
The Faire Dragon is a rare quad hybrid of the Lightning, Plant, Cold, and Metal elements. It's main element is Lightning. Appearance This dragon's brilliant colors make it highly conspicuous. Very little is known about the faire dragon. Its incredibly rare coalescence of magic is unstable, and because of this, even the correct combination of elements rarely produces a faire dragon. Abilities Weapons The faire dragon possibly uses its powerful horns and beak-like mouth against other dragons, but since it seems to have no natural predators, this is not surely known. Defenses The bright colors scare away most possible predators, making them think this dragon is poisonous. Other Abilities The faire dragon's four wings and tall sails allow it to reach remarkable speeds and fly with extreme agility. Breath Weapon The faire dragon's breath is colorful but does not have any effects. Weaknesses The faire dragon does not take things very seriously and when it ever has to fight it will probably just play around and lose. Habitat Regions The few known faire dragons popped up just south of the Berrywhite Mountains, but most have been bred in parks. They also have been seen at the top of the Ganinara Falls and some remote part of the jungles in The Far East. Preferred Home Faire dragons prefer jungles with steep cliffs and waterfalls and large caves. Sheltering/Nesting The faire dragon probably decorates its cave to make it look like a disco, some even are known to place crystals in such ways that when light shines right through them it will create colorful light beams. Diet The faire dragon is a herbivore but will only eat fruit with sweet taste. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Faire dragons are cheerful and fun loving, though a little socially awkward. True to their name, they are crowd pleasers, and females tend to be rather concerned about their appearance. Social Order Being so rare, it is unlikely that this dragon would come upon its own kind, so they tend to befriend other species. Relationship to Wizards Faire dragons will join wizard parties whenever they see one. When in a park Breeding It is hard to breed this dragon as it requires two dragon with as least these four elements; Plant, Metal, Cold and Lightning. Habitats These dragons can settle in six different types of habitats: Lightning, Metal, Plant, Cold, Spooky, and Omnitats. How to care for When these dragons get bored, they will start acting mean and scare your visitors rather than amusing them, so you have to tell them at least five new jokes every day and every week it has to know a new stunt. Having a motley dragon in the same habitat will help with this. Favorite Treat Faire dragons will only eat the sweet Cacti-Snack juice, Dragon Fruit, Ro's Dragon Fruit Cake, Jelly Plants], and Berry Bauble. If they need to eat non-sweet treats then you have to force them. Life Cycle Mating The faire dragon very rarely meets others of its kind, so it will more likely mate with other species, which is extremely rare in the wild. Birth The birth of a baby faire dragon in the wild is extremely rare. This requires either hybridizing of other dragons or the very rare occasion of two of these dragons meeting each other in the wild. No cases of this are known so nothing is known about their birth in the wild. Infancy An infant is probably as playful as an adult. Adolescence Probably the same situation. Adulthood The adult is very playful and a crowd pleaser, and can tell funny jokes though humans don't understand their language. Life Span This is unknown. They are not being bred in parks for too long so none of those few have died already, and the life span in the wild is unknown too. History Discovery This is one of the most recently discovered dragons. It was found by a wizard who owned a traveling exhibition for the rarest dragons called the Great Dragon Faire. Seeking a wondrous new species to display, he followed rumors of a brilliantly colored jungle-dwelling dragon and came upon this creature. Origin of Name Faire dragons are named for the Great Dragon Faire. Magic Because of this dragon's large number of elements, its magic is erratic and unstable, so it masters none of its four elemental magics. Weirdly, faire dragons seems to be able to control cloth and paper. Notable Dragons *Cermis (Giuseppe) References *The Book of Dragons, The Great Nogard Category:Dragons Category:Quadruped Dragons Category:Limited Category:Hybrids Category:Lightning Category:Cold Category:Plant Category:Metal Category:False Rainbow Dragons Category:Inhabitants of the Berrywhite Mountains Category:Inhabitants of the Ganinara Falls Category:Inhabitants of the Far East